An electrical panel includes live conductors, such as a main bus and individual connection points on the bus (also referred to as “stabs”) which are connectable to electrical devices, such as breakers and other switching equipment. When installing or removing an electrical device on the panel, a person may come in direct contact with exposed live conductors—a hazardous situation. Thus, it is recommended that power be shut off to the main bus as a precaution when electrical devices are being installed or removed. Nevertheless, individuals may not always remember to do so or may intentionally keep the power on in the interest of saving time. Moreover, shutting off power to the main bus can be a major inconvenience for both residential and business consumers, but is particularly inconvenient for businesses, such as data centers or hospitals, which rely on a constant source of power to conduct their business affairs.
Furthermore, some plug-on type circuit breakers plug onto or plug off of an electrical panel in one direction. As a result, it is may be necessary to further mechanically secure the circuit breaker to the panel, such as with bolts or screws, which require the use of tools.